Keep Going Back To Book AU Bamon Story
by Zukofireprince15
Summary: Damon,Bonnie y el resto d elso epronajes de los libros de Vampire Diaries incursionaran en esta historia junto con algunos de la serie como Klaus y el resto dela familai mikaelson,en este mundo no son vampiros, y la familai del Giusepe Salvatore el ejfe depolicia de Fell's Church se vera involucrada en un conflicto con la Familia Mikaelson del crimen org


Keep Going Back To

Capitulo 1

Sweet Home Ala … Fell's Church Virginia …

Damon Salvatore caminaba de regreso a la casa "Cuartel" de Sage pero se detuvo a observar el efecto de las luces de una casa cercana en el agua de una piscina también perteneciente a la misma, las lámparas situadas en 3 postes instalados a un lado de la piscina y otras cuantas en los bordes del tejado producían una luz naranjosa que al reflejarse en las hojas de un verde algo aceitunado de los arboles cercanos producían una luz rojiza que se asemejaba al color de cabello de ella…

Damon había corrido 3 de las 4 manzanas que llevaban desde el viejo cementerio eso sin contar el tramo entre este y el puente wickery huyendo de sus pensamientos, hacía ya tiempo que Damon se había convertido en esta clase de hombre, la clase de hombre que debía mantenerse en movimiento, ocupado cada segundo del día o sino sus pensamientos lo alcanzarían y no … simplemente … por más que lastimara su orgullo … ese concepto de imbatible, de hombre con voluntad de hierro que tenia de si mismo … no podía manejar esos pensamientos … la culpa era demasiado grande … damon agito su cabeza para vaciarla y dejarla en blanco de nuevo y luego siguió caminando el resto del trayecto hasta que se detuvo de repente a tan solo 2 cuadras de distancia del "Cuartel" había llegado justo a ese punto la intersección entre las calle Wysteria Lane y Crescent Moon el farol y el letrero estilo Old Fashion que anunciaban esto estaban ahí a un lado de él y luego al girarse un poco más hacia la derecha apareció allí la casa de la familia a la que al parecer ella le estaba prestando el servicio de "Niñera" , el no pudo más que quedarse congelado viendo el punto exacto frente a la puerta de la casa donde ella había estado apenas hace 3 días su cerebro rebobino el momento como se haría con una cinta de esas antiguas videocaseteras sin que él pudiera hacer nada al respecto más que hundirse en el doloroso recuerdo …

"Hace 3 días"

Damon había salido en otra de sus caminatas nocturnas para despejar su mente y ya más tranquilo se disponía a regresar a casa ese día no había tomado su ruta usual y había querido explorara otra ya casi conocía todo el vecindario donde se encontraba el "Cuartel" de Sage pero aun le faltaba hurgar en unos cuantos recovecos cuando llego a la intersección en la que debía dar vuelta a la izquierda para estar a tan solo 2 cuadras del cuartel se quedo paralizado mientras pasaba frente a sus ojos como un fogonazo una melena de rizadas hebras de cabello rojo bueno no, técnicamente no pasaron frente a el peor la sorpresa de verla a ella ahí le hizo sentir como si ella estuviera justo frente a él ella iba distraída escribiendo un mensaje en su celular con esa sonrisa tonta que usan las chicas cuando chismorrean sobre chicos en el celular y eso hizo que se le encogiera el corazón, quien lo diría el frio e independiente "Damon Salvatore " después de tanto tiempo aun era incapaz de soportar la idea de que ella estuviera en los brazos de otro y podían llevárselo los 5 infiernos si no era cierto que prefería que ella saliera con cualquiera de los sicarios y criminales de mala muerte que rondaban los lugares que había frecuentado recientemente a ese torpe de "Mutt", aunque a decir verdad y a Damon el costaba mucho creerlo había un candidato peor para bonnie , en realidad 4 ya que despreciaba a los 3 herederos de la familia Mikaelson y a su primo que también vivía con ellos por igual pero Damon sabía que era más fácil que ella lo saludara entusiastamente y sin sentir miedo de él a que Bonnie saliera con cualquiera de la familia Mikaelson las relaciones de esa familia con el crimen organizado eran aun más conocidas que la supuesta culpa de Damon en ese también famoso incidente de hace 3 años, damon estaba paralizado en su lugar sin saber qué hacer y e ella seguía aun con la mirada fija en su celular tecleando desesperadamente que mensaje llevaba tanto tiempo a caso intentaba mandar su solicitud universitaria por celular sea lo que fuera damon no podía quejarse ya que una de las pocas cosas en las que no era un genio era el escribir mensajes de texto de celular, era tan lento como una tortuga para ello ya que le parecía algo tonto y de chicas, si quería hablar con alguien prefería llamarlo o ir a buscarlo, en efecto el tenia un celular pero solo lo usaba para reportarse con sage y asegurarle que se encontraba bien, a continuación la apresurada salida de una pequeña niña de unos 64o 5 años por la puerta a espaldas de Bonnie le robo el aliento a damon la niña corría hacia ella gritando Bonnie, Bonnie no te vayas quédate a jugar otro rato , pero no logro contener una respuesta d eBonnie ya que no vio la grieta en uno de las cuadras losas de piedra que trazaban el camino hacia su casa lo cual la hizo caer, por suerte logro sus manos reaccionaron a tiempo manteniendo la distancia entre su rostro y su cara lástima que no podía decirse lo mismo de sus rodillas en las que rápidamente se formaron un par de malluga duras ensangrentadas la niña rompió en llanto en cuanto vio las purpureas gotas deslizándose por sus rodillas .

Oh cariño, estarás bien dijo Bonnie agachándose para levantarla del suelo y abrazándola aun encogida para estar a su nivel de altura solo es un pequeño rasguño, vamos no llores o la muñeca que prometí regalarte ya no querrá venir a vivir contigo ya que no le gustan las niñas lloronas, anda que dices si vamos dentro y te curo eso y luego te doy algo de leche caliente para ayudarte a dormir le propuse Bonnie dulcemente, está bien dijo aun entre sollozos la niña peor quien es el dijo señalando a damon con su pequeño índice Bonnie no noto esto último por suerte, Damon se había percatado de que la niña había hecho contacto visual con él desde que corría hacia bonnie peor su cerebro no pudo procesarlo hasta este momento "quien es quien?" le pregunto Bonnie confundida, el dijo la niña señalando de nuevo, Bonnie comenzó a darse la vuelta …

Bonnie se quedo mirando el espacio vacío en el que supuestamente se encontraba alguien y se dijo que si realmente hubiera habido alguien parado allí no podría haber desaparecido tan rápido y se pregunto si realmente la pequeña Nelly no se había pegado en la cabeza la examino de nuevo cuidadosamente .

Damon se revolcó en el suelo algo magullado apenas había logrado lanzarse detrás de los altos arbustos que dividían el jardín frontal del vecino del de la familia para la que ella trabajaba como niñera, pero quitando el riesgo de que pudo haber arruinado su perfecto rostro había sido una buena idea ya que los arbustos lo ocultaban por completo de ambas damiselas entonces oyó un gruñido y ahí estaba "sweetheart", si lo se pensó damon los vecinos se creían realmente graciosos al ponerle ese nombre a un salvaje doberman, Damon miro por un segundo a los ojos de la bestia y vio a quien probablemente también se podía ver en los suyos "al mismísimo diablo" Damon no lo pensó 2 veces se incorporo rápidamente y echo a correr como tal vez nunca lo había hecho en su vida el perro lo siguió hasta el callejón detrás del cuartel de Sage Damon salto sobre uno de los grandes botes de basura de plástico verde y quedo colgado de la parte deslizable de la escalera contra incendios el perro también salto y alcanzo a dar un mordisco no muy fuerte en el tobillo del colgante Damon quien comenzaba a descender ya que su peso hizo que la primera sección de la escalera se deslizara hacia abajo pero el sobresalto provocado por la mordida lo hizo soltarse antes de que esta terminara de descender Damon cayó de bruces al suelo y mas magullado aun levanto la vista hacia los ojos de "sweetheart" que aun lo miraban sedientos de sangre rodando hacia su costado evito el embate del perro que de lo contrario le habría arrancado su inhumanamente bello rostro y corrió de nuevo estabas saltando los botes de basura pero tomando la larga tapa de solido plástico negro de uno de ellos en el camino para defenderse "sweetheart" también salto los botes y se preparo a atacar con el gruñido mas sádico que Damon había escuchado en un buen tiempo Damon agarro firmemente la tapa frente a él a modo de escudo y probablemente pensando que ya había jugado demasiado con su presa "sweetheart" salto hacia el enloquecido seguro en busca de su yugular con un rápido movimiento damon dirigió el brazo con la tapa al lado contrario de donde venia el ataque y con un rápido y furioso movimiento de reversa habría enorgullecido a un bateador de las ligas mayores golpeo al perro de lleno en la cara el golpe lo propulso en el aire hasta que cayó a unos cuantos pesos de distancia aturdido y dejando salir un chillido damon no iba a correr mis riesgos con el así que inmediatamente corrió de nuevo hacia otro de los botes brinco sobre él y luego desde ahí brinco a la escalera para su mala suerte los botes estaban posicionados del lado opuesto al que daba acceso a la base así que tuvo que emplear tiempo preciosos en girarse al otro lado de la escalera tiempo que sweet heart había usado para recuperarse y correr hacia damon intentando alcanzar su tobillo con los dientes con un nuevo salto peor con un segundo de ventaja damon logro alcanzar un peldaño que ya estaba fuera de su alcance dejando al hocico de sweetheart estrellarse solo contra el metal de la escalera, damon ascendió rápidamente el siguiente chillido del perro lo lleno de un inmenso y cruel placer vengativo aunque lo oia distante, todo se oia distante sus pasos y su respiración, todo a excepción de los latidos de sus corazón que lo golpeaban fuertemente en las sienes a causa de la adrenalina y se dispuso a entrar por la ventana al pasillo de pisos y puertas de caoba dentro del cuartel, sage salió de su estudio echando humo por la pipa en su boca y con una cerveza en la mano y lo examino de arriba abajo con la mirada la cual se detuvo de golpe en su tobillo izquierdo, Damon también bajo la vista hacia este y vio que un par de gruesos hilos de sangre descendian desde el borde de su pantalón hacia su calcetín y de ahí hacia sus zapatillas deportivas supuso que la adrenalina era la unica razón por la que no sentía dolor o no cojeaba mmmh dijo levantando al vista hacia sage al parecer fue peor de lo que se sintió dijo como si hablaran con un tono casual, tan casual como el que usarias en una discusión sobre que era mejor el jamon o el atun ¿ por supuesto todos sabían que el jamon … Sage noto en damon sa mirada de estoy muy cansado para explicar y decidió que por esta vez lo dejaria pasar limitándose a preguntar fue una mala noche eh ? la imagen del hermoso rostro de Bonnie sonriéndole a su celular apareció de repente en el rostro de Damon quien se dirgio a su cuarto y se introdujo en el peor antes de cerrar la puerta asomo la cabeza para decirle a sage con una sonrisa "no fue muy buena".

Mientras tanto en otra parte …

Bonnie's POV

Bonnie había terminado de arropar a Nelly de nuevo y se dispuso a salir de nuevo a la fría noche vaho saliendo por sus finamente trazados labios cada vez que respiraba por la boca se froto las manos y e se envolvió mas justamente en su bufanda de lana de un rojo diferente al de su cabello pero hermoso también se detuvo unos momentos no sabiendo si ene ste momento era seguro dirigirse a su casa ya que mientras entraba a la casa despues de que Nelly se tropezara habis escuchado los ladrones de "sweetheart" el barvo doberman con un nombre ironicode los Thompson, los vecinos que vivian a la izqueirda de la familia de Nelly


End file.
